


Admiration

by Possible15



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possible15/pseuds/Possible15
Summary: A moment between Zoro and Sanji.





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic! Ahhhhh *sweats nervously*  
> Anyways, not too long because I wanted to try it out :)  
> Hope you like!

Zoro stared at the freckles spotted on Sanji’s pale smooth shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Sanji’s waist, pulling him closer to his chest. He pressed his nose against Sanji’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent, the smell of spices, the salt ocean, and cigarette smoke. 

Sanji stirred in bed, instinctively pressing himself closer to Zoro’s chest and Zoro smiled. Sanji’s heat had just ended last night and the nest Sanji had created overwhelmed his heart. He loved Sanji. His smile lit up any room, his dimples making him impossibly cute and beautiful. He could not stop looking at him, admiring him. He would do anything for him.

Sanji moved again and groaned. He turned around to face Zoro and lifted his hand to cup his cheek, brushing his fingers on his earrings. His earrings created a melodic tinkling sound as Sanji played with his earring. 

“Oi,” Zoro started.  
Sanji opened his eyes and smirked. “Good morning marimo.” He moved as close as he can to Zoro and pecked his chin. He moaned as he moved, glared at Zoro and swatted his head.

Zoro laughed softly against Sanji’s soft honey-comb hair. “You feeling sore?”

“Of course I'm feeling sore, mosshead. You didn’t stop!” 

“That’s not what you said last night.” The swordsman snickered as Sanji’s face turned into a tomato and dodged the hand flying towards his head.

“Shut up! Stupid heat making me weak.”

Chocolate eyes stared at Sanji intensely before closing. “You aren't weak. You are the strongest omega I know.” There was a long pause. “You don't back down to any challenge and that's what I admire about you. I have seen you made alphas whimper and blubber pathetically. You aren't weak.” Zoro opened his eyes to stare back at Sanji and smiled. 

Sanji’s heart burst in his chest. “Marimo…”

Sanji tightened his grip on Zoro’s waist and nuzzled his face into his neck.  
“Thank you,” he mumbled quietly

It was still too early to prepare for breakfast so he started to stroke Zoro’s hair, easing him back to sleep. The swordsman tugged their blanket, wrapping them together to create a cozy warmth.

Sanji curled his fingers in Zoro’s hair and sighed deeply. 

“You idiot swordsman. I love you.”

Zoro faded back to sleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I read One Piece and I read a ton of Zosan pics and I still can't get a gauge of their character interaction lmfao


End file.
